Geekers
Biography Geekers is a pirate on the Midnight, Cobalt, Ice, Viridian, Sage, Hunter, and Malachite Oceans. *Midnight: Senior officer of Zaibatsu Tora, member of Don't Panic *Cobalt: Captain of Zaibatsu Tora, lady of Valor *Ice: Senior officer of Iced Valorians, member of Cobalt Valiance *Viridian: Officer of The British Eagles, member of Blowin' in the Wind *Sage: Fleet officer of The Sweet Trade, no flag *Hunter: Officer of Dyed-In-The-Wool, member of The Eye *Malachite: Officer of , member of Over Redacted Geekers is most often seen playing on Midnight or on Cobalt doing stall duties, but on occasion she may seen pillaging, tarting, or striking skellies down on any of the oceans. Midnight Geekers first landed on the shores of , where she jobbed with a few good crews and met a few good pirates, namely one by the name of Elikabeth. Elikabeth and other renowned pirates have helped to teach Geekers the ropes of pirate life, and in time she was off to charted waters. She set home on before settling down on . There, on Byrne, she opened two stalls in October 2004; Geekers's Apothecary stall and Geekers's Weaving Stall. The former closed shop on January 8, 2006 and the latter closed shop on December 19, 2006. In addition, Geekers was the manager of Hellsop's Distilling stall on Papaya from October 2004 until October 15, 2006, when it closed its doors. On June 27, 2006, Rumgeek (her alt) won a yellow octopus familiar in the Midnight distilling bake-off. The octopus' name is Ahtu (an avatar of Nyarlathotep, a fictional character in the Cthulhu Mythos). :Name Ahtu :Description Appears as a gelatinous mass extruding golden tentacles. :Notes Ahtu's cult in Africa is comprised of human worshipers of no hope, driven to insanity by being ill-treated and forced into encroachments by rulers and exploiters. Self-mutilation is a sign of the cult: all have amputations and terrible scars from near-fatal whippings and beatings. However, New World worship more resembles voodoo rituals. He can be called by a magical, golden bracelet, which is kept separated into two halves to prevent accidental summonings. Cobalt Geekers joined Cobalt within days of its opening. It was there that she created and became captain of the Cobalt branch of her Midnight crew, Zaibatsu Tora, and started the flag Watatsumi no Kami. On May 27, 2005, Watatsumi no Kami broke up and Zaibatsu Tora joined Valor. Her right eye was lost on June 4, 2006 in , in which Valor gained the island. In August 2006, she opened her first stall on Cobalt; a tailoring stall on . She's also helped manage Hellsop's distilling stall on since its opening November 2007. November 7, 2009 marked the first shoppe manager position for Geekers, when Hellsop's Lanigan's Highball, a distillery on , completed. On January 1, 2008, Geekers was ultimate in Bilging for the first time in her pirate career. Ice Geekers was captain (for a short time) and then senior officer of Elemental Dragons, member of Elemental Assault until joining her Valor flag mates from Cobalt in a new Ice crew, Iced Valorians, on August 27, 2006. Viridian On August 15, 2006, Rastarumaker (her male alt) won a yellow/grey parrot familiar in the Viridian distilling bake-off. The parrot was named Horatio in honor of Vice-Admiral Horatio Nelson, 1st Viscount Nelson, Duke of Bronte, Knight of the Bath KB, RN (29 September 1758 - 21 October 1805), who was an English admiral famous for his participation in the Napoleonic Wars, most notably in the Battle of Trafalgar, where he lost his life. :"Tapping the Admiral" :According to a legend, naval rum rather than brandy was used to preserve his body in a barrel until it was returned to England. It is claimed that his crew had drunk half of the rum from the barrel by the time they reached London; the crew were supposed to have sucked out the rum using thin straws. However, this legend is false as it is clearly documented that Nelson's body was preserved in brandy. Also the crew had great respect for Nelson, and his body was guarded night and day by a marine. Nevertheless, this legend has given rise to the slang term "tapping the Admiral", meaning illicit drinking, and may be related to the nickname given to Naval rum rations later, "Nelson's Blood" (although this may possibly be a deliberate echo of the Communion ritual). Geekers' right leg was lost on October 14, 2006 in , while jobbing for Infernal Horde of the flag Brotherhood w-o Banners. They lost the blockade 3 to 1. Hunter Geekers' first duty-nav Ultimate, since trophies were added, occured on May 5, 2007 on Hunter Ocean. Accomplishments and Awards *Geekers has achieved Ultimate ranking at some point in all puzzles except Battle Navigation, Rumble, Drinking, Treasure Haul, and Blacksmithing. *November 20, 2005 Fourth (mad booching in round 5 caused her to not continue to the final round) in Midnight's first ever duty-nav competition Prize: n/a *June 20, 2006 Fourth in Cobalt distilling bake-off Prizes: Golden ticket for Booty or No Booty and ribbon trinket (purple/grey) *June 27, 2006 First in Midnight distilling bake-off Prizes: Gold octopus familiar and fancy ribbon trinket (maroon/grey) *July 16, 2006 Third in A Farewell to Aramis, 5th event "Villainous Voyage" bake-off on Midnight Prize: 30,000 Pieces of Eight *July 18, 2006 Third in Hunter distilling bake-off Prizes: Sleeping piglet furniture and fancy ribbon trinket (purple/black) *July 24, 2006 14th in Sage alchemistry bake-off Prize: a purple starfish trinket *August 8, 2006 Second in Sage distilling bake-off Prizes: Ancient rum jug furniture and fancy ribbon trinket (pink/black) *August 15, 2006 First in Viridian distilling bake-off Prizes: Grey/yellow parrot familiar and fancy ribbon trinket (gold/maroon) *November 5, 2006 Third place in More Rice than Anneka / Nobooty's Treasure Hunt on Cobalt (Team Zaibatsu Tora - Geekers and Hellsop) with 16/24 questions correct and 4 stunts completed Prize: "Bronze" ribbon trinket (tan/tan) and bonus drawing for a golden ticket for Booty or No Booty *November 11, 2006 9th in Cobalt carpentry bake-off Prize: Ribbon trinket (pink/purple) -- Placed 6th in the initial round, and 9th in the semi-finals (admittedly one of the worst bouts of carpentry in her recent history) *July 27, 2007 12th in Midnight blacksmithing bake-off Prize: Bone trinket (bleached) *March 17, 2008 10th in Cobalt Pick Your Puzzle bake-off - Carpentry Prize: Nordenx's prize-winning egg and an orchid trinket *March 20, 2008 9th in Sage Pick Your Puzzle bake-off - Carpentry Prize: Shortyjack's prize-winning egg Quotables By Geekers *"Excedrin and tea ~ breakfast of Imperials!" - Geekers of Cobalt, 10 June 2006 *"Proper form there was, 'I'm in yer game, takin' yer poez.'" -Geekers of Cobalt, helping Zenhexzen in flag chat, 13 December 2006 To Geekers * "Carina says, 'woah, you're a gunnery rock star, Geekers :)'" - Cnossos Navy, Midnight on the boat Ugly Puffer; 30 July 2006 References *Wikipedia Nyarlathotep entry *Wikipedia Knight of the Bath entry *Wikipedia 1st Viscount Nelson entry Category:Familiar winners